theabbyleedancecompanyfandomcom-20200215-history
Brandon Pent
''Brandon Pent ''is an ALDC alum from the Class of 2013. Brandon and his older sister Brittany began training and competing with the ALDC at young ages. Brandon made several appearances on Lifetime's reality series Dance Moms throughout seasons 1-3. After graduating, Brandon enlisted in the U.S. Military. Dances Solos * G.I. Blues (2005) age 10 * unknown (2006) age 11 * I’m Still Here (2007) age 12 * unknown (2008) age 13 * Any Time Now (2010) age 15 * Summer of ‘69 (2011) age 16 * Wake Up Maggie (2012) age 17 Vocal Solos: * “I Just Can’t Wait to Be King” - vocal (2007) Duets * You’re the One That I Want - with Jessica Restano (2007) * One Dance - with Brooke Hyland (2008) * My Eyes Adored You - with Brooke Hyland (2010) * She’s So Beautiful - with Payton Ackerman (2011) * Turn Me On - with Payton Ackerman (2012) * Holding Out for a Hero - with Ryleigh Vertes (2012) * Wherever You Go - with Ryleigh Vertes (2013) Groups * Goodies - hip hop (2005) * Let’s Hear It for the Boys - hip hop (2005) * Sing Sing Sing - tap (2005) * Don’tcha - jazz (2006) * Joint is Jumpin’ - unknown (2006) * Tango - unknown (2006) * The Little G’s - hip hop (2006) * Beep - unknown (2007) * Shook Me All Night Long - unknown (2007) * Get Out of Jail Free - jazz (2008) * Rainy Nights - lyrical (2008) * Barnyard - tap (2010) * Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy - musical theater (2010) * Americano - tap (2011) * Bombay Dreams - acrobatic (2011) * Charleston - jazz (2011) * Snapshot - jazz (2011) * Under the Weather - lyrical (2011) * Checkmate - contemporary (2012) * Jet Set - musical theater (2012) * Life of the Party - tap (2012) * Man on the Moon - acrobatic (2012) * Piano Man - contemporary (2012) * Americano - lyrical (2013) * Get Ready - tap (2013) * King Porter Stomp - tap (2013) * Maestro - musical theater (2013) * Man of La Mancha - acrobatic (2013) * Red Carpet - specialty (2013) * Shades of Gray - contemporary (2013) * Wish I Didn’t - contemporary (2013) Titles Won * Regional Junior Mr. Stars of Tomorrow 2006 * Regional Junior Mr. Onstage New York 2007 * National Junior Mr. Onstage New York 2007 * Regional WCDE Elite Junior Dancer 2008 * Junior Mr. Dance of Pennsylvania 2008 * Teen Mr. Dance of Pennsylvania 2010 Runner-Up Titles * Regional NYCDA Mini Outstanding Dancer 2006 * 1st runner-up for National Preteen Mr. Dance Educators of America 2007 * Regional JUMP Senior Male VIP 2012 * Regional JUMP Senior Male VIP 2013 * Regional NUVO Senior Male Breakout Artist 2013 Professional Credits Stage Television Gallery Headshots 7B6340C2-18BE-4DA3-9C95-DBA0FF356EE4.jpeg ALDC Photoshoots 0F9C3BCD-D6E6-4F46-B553-F63E26227958.jpeg|“G.I. Blues” solo (2005) (all pics credited to lovethealdcdancers on Instagram) D4AC513A-A34D-40FE-8A70-E5305BF1C2A6.jpeg CE33FCB0-86B6-4DE8-8CA0-4B0ECA248928.jpeg 39959812-FD43-4029-836C-9E09A88A1BB1.jpeg IMG_7268.GIF|unknown solo (2008) IMG_7280.JPG|"Any Time Now" solo 2010 5809DFC2-EC39-4CAB-85C8-04482F200886.jpeg|Brandon and Brittany (2010) A2E9AE46-B7F4-4A41-842F-6F1A9D998B71.jpeg|“My Eyes Adored You” duet with Brooke (2010) ECE63592-A50E-479A-AD72-196DBF7A4E59.jpeg|“She’s So Beautiful” duet (2011) 09E343C7-FF1C-4C81-A7D6-764823E90302.jpeg ACF41D6E-C3F9-4DD3-81B9-3675AC41FDD0.jpeg B6DB3A46-D50D-4C6D-9DCE-DA4D35B332A6.jpeg|“Turn Me On” duet (2012) 582767EE-C47A-4023-8A05-2C44795C69AB.jpeg|“Jet Set” group (2012) Stage Shots FA51E6BE-0EC8-4D34-98CB-0B161D1484B4.jpeg|“I’m Still Here” solo at Onstage NY Nationals (2007) B69EA819-0423-4BD0-BF88-20DE00701B08.jpeg|“She’s So Beautiful” Duet at local event (2011) Category:Dancers Category:Male Dancers Category:Alumni Category:ALDC Class of 2013 Category:Regional Title Holders